MsICanSeeTheFuture isn here right now
by Angelfire23
Summary: Alice and Jasper leave feeling the rest depressed. Bella tries to call her and talk about why she left and why she hurt their family. BD Spoilers! BxA Better than summary
1. Leavin'

Disclaimer: This Hoomin owns nothigz. I repeat, Nothingz, 'sept me. That's hao ai roll.So, Bella is changed, Everyone is happy (somewhat), and the Volturi are being notified by Irina right now. As the family begins to prepare, Team Jalice disappears. This is Alice's answering machine between then and when she returns as the family tries to contact her.

_______

"Jasper! We have to leave now." Alice was just staring blankly at the wall again.

"What is it? What did you see?" I asked her as I threw some clothes and "packs" into our bags and returned to her side. "What are you writing?"

"Instructions. For Bella. I can't see exactly what the outcome is, but they need a back-up plan. I hope they understand." She looked down at her letter. She had already addressed it and was waiting for her mate to finish. "Thank you Jasper." Looking up again, "I'm sorry Bella."

Alice jumped up, grabbing her bag and rushing downstairs pausing only long enough to carefully place her letter on the kitchen table. With the deed done, she rushed outside to take point, Jasper only a half a step behind and to her right.

"I saw something in Brazil. The Amazons. It's blocking me from seeing clearly, but I think it might help us. I hope it can." She muttered as they approached the boundary line.

"Jasper and Alice! We wish to cross into your territory and continue on! We seek help for our family!" Jasper yelled loud enough for them to hear. The wait wasn't long as Sam, Quil, and Paul quickly showed up. Sam had apparently phased in the forest and changed clothes in order to talk to us.

"Why are you here, bloodsuckers?" he demanded, the cold in his voice obviously edge by his restlessness and lack of sleep.

"I have had a vision. We wish to follow it and request passage through your land as your permittance. ---"Alice continued to launch into her story and explain things to the La Push alpha.

"I think I understand. You wish to help your family and us." Alice nodded. "Quil, Paul, escort them through and if they need anything else, call me. I'll have to explain this to the Tribe Elders." With that, they shook hands and departed their separate ways, each with their own mission. "Jacob and Seth say 'Hello'" they called as Sam disappeared into the forest.

Bella looked up and saw her daughter start to wake up. "Renesmee, wake up. Daddy will be home soon and we have a very busy day. I think that would be him now." She coddled as she heard the door open. "Hi honey. How is everyone?" she greeted with a quick caress on the lips.

"Bella," he started "A-They-I think you should come to the house. Carlisle would like to talk to you." I grabbed Renesmee and followed Edward back to the house, finding everyone sitting in the living room not speaking but staring at me. "Carlisle, I brought her. Would you like to tell her?"

"Tell me what? Is everything okay?" Then she noticed it. "Where's Jasper? Why isn't Alice here?" Emmet reached around and hugged Rosalie tight. "Edward, Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"They left last night. Didn't tell anyone, just left this for you and took of. Thought you should be the first to know and open it." Bella first looked at the letter and then around the room. She passed off the little one to Rose as she carefully slit open the envelope, not wanting to see anything inside it.

**Hope y'all will enjoy, review and return as I update. The next chapter is the letter from Alice as well as the only conversation with Alice and Bella. Hopefully, I will update before the end of this week, but definitely next week. Check out my other stories too. Thanks, Toodles!**


	2. Bella's Greif part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this idea. If anyone would like to sell Twilight *cough Steph Mayer cough* I would be glad to make an offer…**

I quickly snatched the letter form Carlisle's hands and tore it open. Alice had indeed written a novella. "Dear Family, Jasper and I love you all and have especially enjoyed our time together. We felt like it has been nearing time to depart and start our own family together. I do not wish any guilt or blame on anyone of you. It was so nice to see Edward and Bella finally meet each other."

I skimmed down some more and picked up again. _What is Alice thinking?_ "I know that you may think things of me, but I am only doing this to protect my family. I hope you can forgive me someday. Lots of Love, Alice. P.S. Jasper sends waves of comfort and love also."

I just stood there and stared at the letter. _How could Alice just leave? She didn't even stop by and tell me or Rose goodbye. _"Alice…" Rose finally broke the eerie silence. "I hope you two are okay. We will miss you, sister." Luckily, Edward was standing in between us, or I'd've jumped on her right there.

"Bella, you should sit down." Edward calmed as he pulled up a stool. I folded the letter up and slipped it in my pocket. I would finish her letters later. I wouldn't tell them that she wrote the other pages just to me.

"Hey all! I'm home!" Jacob yelled as he burst through the door and saw us all sitting there. "What's up? Is there something wrong?" he asked looking from face to face.

"Alice and Jasper left last night." I didn't look up to see his reaction, but I had a good guess.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know." He apologized. He actually meant it was the funny/weird part. He started my way, but I had already gotten up and moved for the back door.

"I just need some alone time. Please _**don't follow**_ me." I directed the second part at Edward and Jacob. I knew they would eventually, but I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

I sped out of the house and headed through the hills not knowing or caring about where I was headed. Trees, bushes, I saw all the forest passing past me until I found myself in a small clearing. "My clearing," I smirked. I hadn't been back here since that day Edward and I… I decided I didn't want to think about it and moved on. "I miss you too Alice. It almost feels the same." I needed to stop that. I knew Alice was gone and wasn't coming back. I couldn't have stopped it. "Why?" was all I could say because it had been the only thought in my head this morning.

I heard a knock on the door and it opening. "Bella," the gruff voice answered me," What are you doing here?"

I had found myself at Billy Black's house. "I don't know. Is Jacob here?"

"No. I thought he went up to see you." He looked up at me confused.

"Oh yeah. He did. I forgot. I-If he comes by, would you tell him I came by and am up at the cliff." I asked, not sure exactly why I just did that.

"Okay. Are you okay Bells? You look exhausted." He reached out towards me. "Is everything okay?"

"Alice and Jasper. They left last night and didn't tell anyone goodbye." I seemed not as sad as I was this morning.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to all anybody or can I do anything for you?" he really was sorry.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the talk Billy." I really did always enjoy Billy's peaceful power, not like Jasper control. I turned around and headed for the cliffs.

"Where do you think she went?" Emmett asked. "I wish there was something we could do for her."

Rose just sat there playing with Nessie's hair. "She's not at the house or at Charlie's and her scent covers all the way to the line." Edward had returned from his recon trip. "She left her and found herself at the clearing, then vanished again. Her trail leads to La Push." He nodded towards Jacob.

"She has control. That is a plus, I'll go down and talk to her. She's just grieving. She'll be okay." Jacob commented.

"NO! I won't allow it!" Edward roared. "I'll go."

"Edward," Jacob said looking down at the floor. "Let it go" Jacob said deep in thought. I'll go tell her that you are waiting whenever she wants to come home. Don't try to put any more pressure on her. She needs this. It's just like last time." Jacob pondered, mentally reminding him of the time he left her.

**AN: OMG! This is so much fun writing. I hope you enjoy and I hope to put the next few chapters up before next Monday. This weekend is gonna suck for me. Also, I'll be putting the Director's cut of this last conversation up soon. Bye. **


	3. Bella's Grief part 2

I sat there for what seemed like ages. I never knew what I'd do if I lost a piece of me again. I just knew that I didn't ever want to feel that way ever again. I had been a zombie then. Barely living day to day, just wanting to curl up into a small dark place and never come out again.

But then I met Jacob. He was nice. Kind, Caring, and in a way filling. He'd never fill the hole in my heart like the one who used to be there, but still he made me feel complete somehow. I always seemed to forget about everything when I was with him. I wish things were that simple. Maybe then I'd understand why she left and didn't say goodbye.

That's when it hit me. _Maybe it's not that she didn't, maybe she couldn't. Maybe the Voturi nabbed her and took her away, but then Jasper? Why did he leave? He would have told us goodbye, so that means that Alice and him were in on it._ Suddenly, I just wanted to see them so I could nail them both in the face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard someone ask, interrupting my train of thoughts. "You look exhausted. Want a good sturdy shoulder?" he joked. He sat down and brushed my hair back so he could see my face. "They were worried about you. Billy told me you came by to talk. He told me where you headed off to."

"Thanks. What happened to you?" I asked noticing a thin shade of black and blue around his left eye. I started to look closer at it when he pulled away.

"Yeah, you're family is quite interesting. They looked for you, but you had crossed the line. I told them I'd come get you, and Edward seemed to think not. So, I put him in his place and reminded them of what you were going through. That you'd lost a piece of yourself and it hurts. I'm not sure, but I think Emmett was thinking about joining the scrap." He reached out and cupped my hand in his.

"I understand why you did what you did. I doesn't make it any easier, but I can accept it because it's what you wanted. He makes you whole in a different way. It's a different hole, isn't it?" He looked down at me as he got up and started back towards his truck. "I'm gonna call the blo- Edward and tell him you're fine. He'll probably be waiting for you as soon as you cross the line. Be prepared."

"Yeah, he means well. He just isn't a real good people person." I laughed as I watched Jacob hang up the phone only to answer it again.

I thought it was Edward calling back until he started screaming. "WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT AND NOT TELL ME!? I SWEAR I-"Jacob was very angry about something again. "Sam, did it never occur to you that you might need to tell me this before. Did you even ask any questions?"…"She wants to talk to you too."

Jacob threw his phone at his truck and proceeded to stroke his long black hair. I could tell he was irritated, but he was starting to act like Edward now. "Sam is coming over. He wants to talk to you and me both."

Sam wasn't long. About five minutes, he pulled up and walked over to us. "Bella, nice to see you okay. Alice and her mate were here earlier. I assumed you knew, that's why I didn't say anything until…" I looked down again. It still didn't make any sense. "She explained the whole situation to us. I told the Elders and they agreed with me."

"Oh. I see" was all I could manage. I felt Jacob's arms slip around me.

"She didn't say anything about where they were going. I figured they didn't want it known or they didn't know. You should probably get home now." I nodded as I turned to leave. "Bella. Just so you know, when Charlie called us, I had the pack ready in minutes. All we needed was the Elders nod and we would've stormed up there and taken care of you. If Jacob weren't such an idiot, we would've especially after he came back."

I looked up at Jacob in disbelief. "Jacob, is that why you came? You were spying on us or did you really think that they'd change me here? Why are you telling me this Sam?"

"I just thought that you'd like to know. Most of the tribe and some in La Push really to a liking to you when you were down here." He tried to cheer me up. It was working some.

"I'm still Bella, no matter _what _I am. I'm like Emily in that way I guess. Tell everyone I say hi. Please?" I noted. I saw Sam nod as we both headed for our trucks and head to our separate destinations. "I think he makes as good an Alpha. He cares a lot about his people." I thought in the truck.

I could see the outline of a shiny new Volvo as we neared the border, but Jacob just blew past and headed up the road to the Cullen's. I hopped out and pushed Jacob inside me as Edward pulled up behind us.

"I'm back!" I shouted as I walked through the door. I saw four vampires turn their gazes on me. Nessie was busy playing with one of my old sock puppets from Grade School. "What's the plan?" I asked noticing the large world map laying across the kitchen table.

"We're going to go get help. Carlisle thinks if we can get witnesses to prove that Nessie is not an immortal child and proves no threat to anyone that they would be more hesitant to take her and if we had witnesses,"--"we might be able to fight our way through them!" Emmett interrupted. I smirked and nodded.

"What do I need to do?" I asked. I wanted to fight. Now more than ever after I saw that the tribe was still intact and waiting for a fight. "The La Push tribe will help us. Alice explained the whole situation to them. They know." I looked at Rosalie and nodded silently agreeing to her thoughts.

"We have to stay here. The Volturi are coming here! All of our friends and witnesses are coming here to wait for them and to witness. They'll need to see her and us." Edward was sounding like a General prepping his troops. I choked out a small laugh.

I started up the stairs when I heard someone behind me. I could tell it wasn't Edward or Jacob, so I figured it was Rose as I headed into her room. "I'm scared Rose. I don't want to lose anyone. I love you all and I couldn't stand losing you because of something I did." I choked out. She sat down right next to me and held me close.

"Alice and I lied to you. That letter was only for me. I just said something to cheer you up."

"I know. You're still Bella Swan. You need some practice, but you have time enough." She comforted. I could see how Esme would think of her as her real daughter. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the letter.

Unfolding I read, "Dearest Bella,…"


	4. Dearest Bella

**Hey! Sorry about not updating anything in a while. "Lenni" crashed and so I had to get her fixed up right new. It's all good now. Thanks for being patient and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Jack Shiite. Now,….**

Bella toyed with the enveloped before finally slicing it open and pulling out the note inside. "I'll leave you alone. I know Alice and she wouldn't care if I saw, but you need some alone time I'll try to keep him out." And with that, Rosalie slid towards the door and half closed it.

"Whatever that note says Bells, she really did love us. I'm really gonna miss those crazy midnight shopping trips and slumber parties and trips to Vegas." She smirked looking down at the doorstep. "Thanks Rose"

_My Dearest Bella, Yes! That's right! You are mine. I just let Edward think otherwise because everyone knows you own him completely. You know I love you and would never leave you without a valid good reason. I do, but I'm not sure about it. It's dangerous and not clear but I think this will save us all from the Volturi. I don't like that we had to leave the way we did, but we'd've never been able to say goodbye like that. I hope one day that you can forgive us. I really do. _

_Tell everyone that we wish them well and we love them endlessly. I don't know if or when we'll get back, but we wanted you to know that we're doing this for you. Our family is more important than anything else. We will miss all the "Fun" times we had, but I know that whatever happens, you'll find a way to get up and keep going. You're still Bella! Always have been, Always will be. _

_Jasper doesn't know what's in this letter, and neither does anybody else. This is our secret. I had a vision of the Voulturi at the clearing and then us. My visions can change, but only if someone changes the decision that they have already made. I hope you won't tell anyone about this but I had to leave. If our mission goes well, the Volturi will have to back down for now. _

_I know that you may hate me or be severely hurt and disappointed, but this was the only way. I'd never be able to leave or live if I had to tell you all this in person. I hope you understand one day. Choices are hard. Especially for people like us and people with powers and abilities like Jasper, Edward, and I. I will never stop loving you, My Sister! With all love and hope, Mary Alice Brandon._

_P.S. If/When we get back, we all need to take that vacation to Brazil together._

Bella had read the letter at least twice now, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. "I know you do Alice." was all that she could muster up.

------------------------------

It had been almost two days since she had left them, but nobody knew why. Except the brunette girl in the small hut across the river. "Alice's phone. Sorry, I must be busy. Leave a message and I will get back to you. Thanks, Bye!"

"Hey Alice, its Bella. You know Bella Swan-now Cullen. I know you are there and why you're not picking up. We still love you and want you to be our sister. I know you're doing something important, but I just wanted to call and say that I-"Bella hesitated, forming words in her head, "I love you too. Nessie tells Uncle Jasper to take care of _her_ Auntie Alice. The family is getting ready to leave to get everyone together and prepare witnesses against the Volturi. I hope you get this and know that we still want you as part of our family. I need you Alice. I need you. Bye." Bella flipped her phone shut and picked up her little vampire spawn.

"Wanna go wrestle daddy? I think the two of us can beat him this time." Bella stated wiping her eyes clean. "They'll come back. They have to, right?"


End file.
